


Doubleshot on Ice

by jughead_jones



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meet-Cute, it's one of those coffee shop aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughead_jones/pseuds/jughead_jones
Summary: This is exactly what it looks like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> these two kill me i stg

“The usual, please,” The blond boy in front of Philip muttered while looking out the window. The Starbucks worker, who seemed to know him, set to his task. He began crafting something so complicated-looking that it made Philip’s head spin. It must be pretty usual for such experience to be employed. 

The barista handed the boy his drink, and he went to sit down at a table near the back windows. His hair was moderately long, kind of flippy. It sort of fell in his eyes, but not to a point where they were covered. “Excuse me, sir, what can I get for you, today?” Philip snapped his head back to the now frustrated barista. It sounded like he’d repeated himself more than once. 

“Uh, can I, um, get what he had?” Philip stumbled over his words, feeling a bit disoriented. The barista set back to work, making a second complicated order. Philip looked back towards the blond boy, to make sure he was still there; he was. He handed over his cash and took hold of the cold drink, headed determinedly towards the back of the coffee shop.

Philip slid into the booth across from the boy, who was paying close attention to his phone. He took a long swig of the drink, scrunching his nose in reaction the overly sweet taste. It wasn’t bad, it was just a bit overwhelming. He, took a deep breath and prayed the caffeine would mask his nerves, “You don’t really look like the sweet tooth type.”

The boy looks up, startled out of his own mind, “Well, you look like a sweet kind of everything.” He half smiles, and takes a sip of his drink. 

Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit. That was definitely flirting. This completely threw Philip for a loop. He quickly regains his composure, reaching out to hand his phone to the boy, “Philip.”

“Lukas.” He typed in his phone number, sending himself a message. It’s the coffee emoji. 

“Say, what exactly is this?” He shakes his cup a bit.

“Doubleshot on ice, some soy milk and a pump of vanilla.”

“Its…interesting.”

“You know what I’m interested in?”

“Hmm?” Philip fights back a smile.

“Why you ordered my drink, sauntered all the way over here, and sat down in my usual booth. I’ve never seen you here before.” He sounded like he was putting a puzzle together with his words.

“Well, I transferred schools over winter break, and here I am. Just another guy looking for some decent coffee and company.” He felt his heart making its way up his throat.

“Then what’s my score out of two?” Lukas smirks at him and he melts.

“One and a half.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll have to let me take you out sometime to properly evaluate,” He’s shaking, and it’s not the coffee.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Philip.” Lukas smiles at him warmly.

Philip never believed in clichés before, but it seems he’s become one.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on twitter @tr0yeslvans


End file.
